No Air
by LovinANDLivinLife
Summary: Aang is a famous stuck up football player, who's life changes forever during one game.
1. Team Player

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender. Or the song I got this idea from. Or my reference to people magazine. Whatever it is I don't own it. Except the idea to this story. It's all mine :)**

**Summary: Kataang AU story I'm starting. Let me know what you think. :)**

**Aang is a famous stuck up football player, who's life changes forever during one game.**

**Author's Note: I'm not a football fan but a friend of mine plays it so he kind of helped me out with this chappy. Thanks you Mikey! I hope you guys like this story :)**

Team Player

"If everyone is moving forward together, then success takes care of itself." - Henry Ford

4 seconds left on the clock... the Blue Darters are down by 5. Only inches away from the endzone. Who will run the ball to win this game, and send the Blue Darters to the playoffs? It's got to be Aang. Aang Gyatso of course.

Not only is Aang the number one scramble - Quarterback in the Country, he's the biggest ball hog as well. Aang was also voted sexiest man of the year by people magazine, in just the past week.

"Hike!" The ball is in motion, as Aang keeps the ball for himself, as always. He finds himself chewed out at the bottom of a dogpile. Did he score? Was the though going through millions of fans heads.

"Touchdown!" The crowd goes wild as the Blue Darters take down the Prime Apes by one mere point. Then the crowd quickly goes to a sudden hush, with Aang "Twinkle Toes" head 1st & out cold...

**Hey you guys! I know it's short but this is just so you get the main idea of the story. It's like the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know. Thanks! :)**


	2. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender. Or the song I got this idea from. And if there is a team or there calld the Blue Darters I don't own them. Whatever it is I don't own it. Please don't sue! I am broke. :(**

**Author's note: Italic words represents something the person is thinking.**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I love ya'll :). Didn't want you to suffer for any longer so I HAD to update ;).**

Lost and Found

...2 months later...

Aang sighed as the black shiny mercedes benz, stopped at a red light. The cold glass he was tapping with his fingertips sent shivers throughout his body. He spoke irratibly at the driver

"I want to go home. Just get me home alright, Katara?"

Katara silently nodded her head "Yes sir, ." She was quiet not wanting to cause Aang any distress. After working for him for 3 years, she knew how to behave around. Especially on his first day coming home from the hospital, with a broken leg.

He took another deep breath as he continued to tap his fingers against the glass mindlessly.

"I can't believe my football career is over." He mumbled underneath his breath, not intending anyone responding.

"I'm sorry that you are not physically well right now, Mr. Aang." She really ment it. Sincerely.

Even though he was the biggest jerk in the world, he still didn't deserve this.

"Was I talking to you Katara?" His voice was raised. Not the usual monotone he had.

She glanced at the review mirror to look at him. _If I only didn't work for him, I would slap right in that pretty boy face of his._ "No sir, . Please forgive me."

Aang scoffed "Your lucky I'm friends with your brother Katara, and I am a nice person who understands your past. Or else you would've been fired by now."

_That's it. I've had enough of him. _"You know what? I don't need your stupid, stinking money! Your such an idiot it's not even funny. Don't worry about firing me ...I quit. As soon as we get to your apartment you can kiss me goodbye."

Aang's eyes were wide the whole time she spoke. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I didn't think she was that stupid. _"Who else is going to hire you Katara?"

She didn't answer. She ignored him. She couldn't stand him. But he was right. Who else was going to hire her?

After minutes of silence Aang answered his own question. "That's what I thought. Now why don't you just get back to what you do best. Being my driver."

**Hey guys I know this was extremely short too but I kind of fell and hurt my hand pretty badly. It'll be better soon, I just can't write as much as I'd like to right now. **


	3. Flames of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender. Or the song I got this idea from. And if there is a team or there called the Blue Darters I don't own them. Whatever it is I don't own it. Please don't sue! I am broke. :(**

**Author's note: You guys are lucky my hand is feeling some better :)**

**Warning: There is some Zutara in the begining. Don't worry my little Kataangers though, don't worry. There will be plenty of Kataang in later chapters. ;)**

Flames of the heart

The T.V. had a glow affect, as the couple sat on the small couch watching it in the dark.

It was a small apartment that Katara rented. Not fancy by a long shot, but she always made it look worth something.

"Okay Katara. What's wrong?" Zuko asked as he took his hand in hers, causing her to look at him.

She shook her head and turned her focus back to the small T.V. "Oh sorry Zuko. It's nothing."

Zuko chuckled as he took some hair out of her face. "I know you too well to know, it's more than just nothing. Now what is it Katara? What's on your mind?"

She sighed and looked at him. "It's just that Aang..."

Zuko cut her off, a frown growing onto his normally calm face. "Do you want me to give that jerk a piece of my mind Katara?"

She smiled and kissed her boyfriend lightly on the cheek "No, no don't do that. I dont want to lose my job."

Zuko's frown did not lighten and the tone of his voice sent shivers through Katara. "Did he hurt you Katara?"

Katara's eyes grew wide. She knew there was a lot of things wrong with Aang's personality, but one thing he never did was hurt anybody...except emotionally, which does count. " No, I'm just worried about him."

Zuko cracked his knuckles "Well if you ever need me to take care of him, I will."

Katara smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know you will. He's been through a lot though. I can kind of relate to him."

Zuko scoffed "You are nothing like him Katara."

Katara shook her head staring mindlessly at the T.V. "We are more alike than you think."

Zuko raised an eyebrow "How?"

"Well he lost his parents when he was 5. Me and Sokka lost our mom when I was 7. His adoptive dad is always away. Me and Sokka's dad works overseas. Just stuff like that makes us so similar think."

Zuko smirked "Am I like him?"

Katara yawned "No. Your nothing like him."

...The next day...

"Coach, please give me a chance." Aang was desperate. He never imagined he would be begging over the phone. He sat comfortably in the back seat of his mercedes benz. Though his face read something completely different.

"No coach. Please. You can't do this to me! I'm your best player! I'll be fine. I'll be better by next season! Please coach! I can play! You know I can! Football is my life! I have nothing without it! I am nothing without it."

Katara listened in on the conversation while she drove, but gave no indication of her doing so. She had never heard him sound so weak...so fragile before. She didn't like it one bit.

"Okay coach...yes I know it's for the best. Goodbye." Aang took his hand and put it up to his head groaning as he hung up his cellphone, and threw it carelessly to the ground with a thud.

Katara wanted to say something but decided to keep quiet.

"Katara?" She kept driving but looked up in the review mirror. His voice was so soft, so unsure, that she thought it was a completely different person.

"Yes Mr. Aang?"

He sighed as he looked at the review mirror to see her eyes. "How about you just have the rest of the day off today. I'll still pay you for a full day of your service."

Katara was shocked. At a loss for words. He had never said that to her before. "Are you okay Mr. Aang?"

He nodded his head staring mindlessly out the window. "I'm fine...you go have fun for the rest of the day."

A smile grew on Katara's face as she realized it was only 10:00 in the morning, and she would have the rest of the day to do whatever so she pleased. Her smile dissapeared though, almost as quickly as it came.

She pulled over into his apartment complex, and parked the car to hop in the back with him.

"Mr. Aang?"

"Yes Katara?"

"If it's alright with you, I would much prefer to hang out with you today."

Aang's mouth formed the shape of an O. "You...you want to hang out? With me?"

Katara smiled "Yes I do. If that's okay with you."

A huge grin grew on Aang's face. She couldn't help but blush when she saw his smile. She had never seen such a magnificant smile before. It warmed her out inside and out. _Wait a second! Why am I blushing? Zuko is my boyfriend. Aang is just some self obsorbed jerk...with a great smile...and a handsome face...and...Oh what am I saying? He's sexy! Nothing's wrong with admitting a guy looks good right? It's not like he's changed..._

"Yeah that would be cool." He said trying to hide his joy.

Katara smiled "Okay."


	4. Dried Up

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender. Or the song I got this idea from. And if there is a team or there calld the Blue Darters I don't own them. Whatever it is I don't own it. Please don't sue! I am broke. :(**

**Author's note: Hmm...Enjoy the story lol. :P**

Dried up

...1 month later...

Aang was on the field again. Breathing in the fresh air. He used his crutches to help him get around. He wore a black hat, big jacket, and sunglasses in attempt to hide from the papparazi, who had been on his tail ever since he got out of the hospital. He used to love the attention, but lately he found himself to be disgusted by it. As if with every question they asked he was being lightly punched in the stomach. Not enough to take away your breath, but enough to feel agony from the after affects.

The green grass smelled fresh and clean. The sun was just begining to set glowing lightly in the sky with a radiance. He took a deep breath, inhaling every scent and memorizing it. He approached the bench, a place he rarely sat at when he played. He loved this place. In a way, part of him felt as it had died on the field that night. That horrible night.

The field. The game. The fans. He loved everything about football. It was his life. And just like that...it was gone. Like it never was there in the first place. He felt dark and lonely inside. Like he couldn't breath. As if the air and life in him had been painfully sucked out, and nobody could give it back to him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his head around, preparing to face a news reporter, but was pleasently suprised to see the face of his friend Sokka. Sokka took a seat next to Aang, taking a sip of his cold Sprite as he did so.

"Hey buddy. What you doing out here?"

Aang smiled and looked at his friend. "I was just... visiting. How did you find me?"

Sokka smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I have my ways."

"As in ways you mean me. Right Sokka?" Aang turned to see Toph Sokka's girlfriend.

She sat next to Sokka, and held his hand. "How's your leg doing twinkle toes?"

Aang smiled. He never liked that nickname, but part of him liked hearing it at this moment. "It's a lot better. Thanks Toph."

Toph and Sokka dropped their mouth simultaneously. "Did Aang just say thank you?" Sokka whispered.

Toph nodded her head with her mouth still open "I'm still getting over the fact he let me call him twinkle toes, without blowing his top!"

The three of them laughed, soaking up the sun. And for a few minutes, Aang forgot he couldn't play his favorite game.

XXXX

The sun found it's way through the satin curtains. Katara woke up to find herself on the couch next to her boyfriend, with the T.V. still on. He was sleeping peacefully. She gently got up and kissed him lightly on the forehead trying her best not to wake him.

He stirred slightly and woke up. "Katara?"

She smiled and sat back down next to him. "Zuko. Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

He yawned, stretching his arms out ahead of him. "It's okay. Did I fall asleep at your place?"

She chuckled at her boyfriend's weird question. "I think so."

"Aww well...that's nice..." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. At that moment the doorbell ringed.

Zuko sighed and let her go. Katara chuckled at his dissapointment. She went to the door suprised to see a very handsome young man standing there.

"Aang? What are you doing here?" Suddenly she felt very self concious. _Oh my gosh he looks so cute! And I look...like a mess...Oh wait what am I saying? Why do I care how I look in front of Aang..._

He nervously held onto his crutches. "Umm...I know it's last minute...but I was wondering...if you would like to go see a movie with me...?"

A huge smile spread across Katara's face. But it dissapeared when she looked back to see Zuko standing right behind her. "Hi Aang. I'm Zuko. Katara's boyfriend."

Aang's nervous grin dissapeared when he saw Zuko. He glanced at the ground then back up at Katara and Zuko. "Oh hi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you two. I should just go..."

"No wait Aang! You don't have to..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Zuko cut her off.

"I think that would be best. See you later Aang."

"Bye Zuko." Aang waved slightly as Zuko slammed the door in his face.

"What did you do that for?" Katara spoke with an irritated voice.

"Why did you answer the door to that jerk face?" Zuko didn't look angry. But he didn't look happy either. She couldn't read the expression on his face, and this scared her.

"He's not that bad Zuko. He's changed! He's not a jerk. He's my friend." Katara crossed her arms. She was mad. She didn't know why either. Normally Zuko calling Aang a jerk didn't bother her. But lately it pulled at her skin every time he said the word.

"He's your friend? When did this happen Katara? When did he become your friend?"

"When I realized how nice he actually can be!" Katara did not realize how loud her voice had become until she saw the stunned look on Zuko's face.

"You know what? I'm out of here." He grabbed his jacket off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Fine! Leave then. I can't believe how stupid your acting about this. He's just a friend Zuko."

Zuko ignored every word she said and slammed the door.

XXXX

"How did it go buddy?" Sokka asked as soon as Aang got into the back seat. He took his water bottle and began to swallow.

Aang shrugged his shoulders trying to act okay. But inside he felt as if his heart had been ripped into a million tiny pieces, and thrown across the world in every which direction. "She was busy. You didn't tell me your sister had a boyfriend."

Sokka spit out the water he was about to swallow. "Katara has a boyfriend? When did that happen? When did she start dating? She's only 26! Oh me and her are going to have a serious discussion about this."

Aang sighed and shook his head. _Poor, poor Sokka._

Toph laughed from the front seat. "Shut up Sokka, before you make yourself look any dumber."

Aang joined in her laughter "I don't think that's possible Toph."

Toph immediately stopped laughing and turned her blind eyes to look at Aang in the back seat. "Hey twinkle toes. Nobody jokes about my boyfriend except me. Understand?"

Aang gulped and nodded his head. "Yes Fong."

Though Toph was very small in size, she always had a way of putting a deep fear into his heart. A fear of ticking her off.

XXXX

Aang sat comfortably on his black leather couch. His shirt was off, and he was wearing baggy white shorts. His hand was stuffed into a potato chip bag, scrambling around trying to find a crumb of his salty snack.

Saturday night, and he was home. Alone. Watching cartoons. He shook his head and laughed. _4 months ago, I would be out partying at this time. Not watching...cartoons. By myself. On a Saturday night. Wow. What a change._

The doorbell interupted his thoughts. He sighed and paused his flat screen T.V. to get up. He put on a shirt, grabbed his crutches and slowly got to the door. He opened it, suprised to see Katara standing there.

A slight frown came on his face. "Katara?"

Her eye were red and puffy as if she had been crying. "Can I come in?" She spoke almost in a whisper.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Come on in."

She sat down on the leather couch burying her face in her hands. He slowly made his way over and sat down next to her, turning off the T.V.

"Are you okay Katara?" He gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"I like...you know I really like hanging out with you right?" She took her face out of her hands to look him in the eyes.

He smiled "I really like hanging out with you too."

"I would never want to hurt you. You know that right?"

He nodded his head looking very confused.

"Zuko doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore..."

Aang frowned and stared at the carpet beneath him. "And your going to just let him make that decision for you?"

Katara shook her head "No, Aang. You don't understand. I want to hang out with you. I just can't anymore. At least not right now. I love Zuko. You understand right?"

Aang's frown only deepend. _How many times is she going to break my heart in one day? I never should've changed for her. I knew it was a bad idea to let anyone in on my emotions._

"Leave." His voice was strong and yet soft at the same time.

"Aang please..."

"Leave Katara. Please leave. Right now. And never come back."

"But Aang..."

His voice was louder this time, and it scared her. "I said leave!"

She quickly left his apartment. Tears threatened to fall but he held them back. As he thought about it, everything just seemed to hurt worse. _I loved you...and I thought you loved me too..._

XXXX

"I can't believe you made me do that!" Katara slammed the door shut of the black SUV.

Zuko smiled at her "I had to Katara. It was for your protection. He's not good company for you to be around. You know this. He's just using you cause he's broken right now. Once he gets back on his feet, he'll go back to his old ways. I promise you."

Katara shook her head, as tears threatened to slip down her cheeks. "I don't believe you..."

"Katara. Please stop making this so difficult. I love you, and I am only looking out for your well being. He doesn't care about you." Zuko sighed. _Just like my dad never cared about me. They're all the same. They trick people. Those lowsy football players._

Katara stared straight ahead thinking. _I think I just quit my job._


	5. Following your heart

**Disclaimer: Do I own Avatar the Last Airbender? Nope. :(**

**Did I make this story? Yep. :)**

**Author's note: You guys are AMAZING :). Thank you SO much for reviewing my story, and everything. I love ya'll :).**

Following your heart

...3 weeks later...

Aang sat in the coffee shop sipping some warm mocha. He carelessly signed a piece of paper, that a teen girl asked him to. Well, more like begged him to.

The teen girl smiled at him and blushed, "Your so hot!"

Aang smiled back, "umm...Thanks."

"I hope you start playing football again soon. Your the only reason I ever watched it."

Aang smiled politely at the teenager, "Thank you. But please don't stop watching the game because of me. There are plenty of other great players out there. Some that are greater than me."

The girl smiled and winked an eye "None of them look as good as you do though. I'll be turning 18 soon. Your 24. Not that big of an age difference. Call me okay? Bye Aangy." She walked away, leaving a torn piece of paper with her name and number on it.

Aang sighed and balled up the small piece of paper. _Not a chance._

He continued to sip his hot coffee staring out the window. _I miss Katara._

He groaned and ran his hand through his short brush cut hair. _I think it's time for a big change._

Aang grabbed his crutches and headed out of the coffee shop. He found himself going somewhere he never thought he would ever go before. A tattoo parlor.

XXXX

Sokka and Toph sat on a bench, inhaling the beautiful scents of blossoming flowers in the park.

" I bet it looks beautful out here." Toph spoke quietly.

Sokka smiled and took her hand in his. "No where near, as beautfiul as you Toph."

Toph's cheeks turned a rosy red color as she lightly punched him the arm. _Dang it, Sokka. Why do you do this to me? _"Whatever you say Sokka."

"You know it's true." Sokka spoke in sing song voice.

XXXX

Katara collasped backwards onto her bed with a deep sigh. _Why isn't he answering my calls? _

Her phone started ringing and she quickly answered it. "Zuko?"

"Hey Katara. I'm sorry I've been missing your calls..."

Katara cut him off in the middle of his sentence, anxious to tell him the good news. "It's okay. I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Zuko did not sound as patient as he normally was, and Katara noticed. She tried to ignore it though.

A huge smile was plastered on her face as the words came out of her mouth. "I got a job!" Oh how she loved those words. Those magnificantly beautful words.

She waited for Zuko's response, anxious to hear the excitement in his voice. Instead she got a monotone and dull version of Zuko's voice "That's good."

Her once big smile, was now very small. "You don't sound too happy about it..."

"Look, Katara. Now is not a good time. I'll talk to later okay?"

Before she got the chance to say anything else he hung up the phone, and all she could heard was a long beep.

XXXX

Aang went into the dark place. The only light that could be seen, were two small lit candles at the front desk. He made his way over to the front desk, to see a very interesting looking person.

She had piercings pratically everywhere. Her eyes were golden, and her hair was pure black. She had very pale skin, and smacked on her gum so loud Aang was sure the shop next door to this place could hear her. She didn't look to be too much older than him...

"How can I help you?" Her voice sounded so drain, Aang wondered if there was really a person inside of that body.

He nervously shifted his crutches. His heart pounded in his chest and sweat threatened to drip off his chin. "Umm yes...I would like to get a tattoo..."

The lady at the front gave a menacing laugh, that brought the goosebumps out on Aang's arms.

"I would hope so. You are at a tattoo parlor after all."

Aang smiled sheeplishly, as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Aww...good point..."

The lady immediately stopped her laughter, and put on a plain yet scary serious face. "What's your name kid?"

"My name's Aang. What's yours?"

The lady raised an eyebrow. _Why do I always get the weird ones? _"None of your dang business."

Aang smirked at the lady "That's not how you keep costumers..."

She took a deep breath and began smacking on her gum again. "My name is Azula."_ This kid is really starting to tick me off._

Aang's smile grew and Azula just rolled her eyes. "That's a nice name."

"Look kid...I mean Aang. I'm not here to socialize. I'm here to make a living. So either you get a tattoo or you get the hell out of my place." She pointed to the door.

Suddenly Aang felt his nervousness hit him. Just like a flying bowling ball. He turned his head to look at the door. The door where he could easily escape. He shook his head and turned back to face Azula. "I'm going to get that tattoo if it's the last thing I do."

She smiled "Good then. Let me see some I.D."

XXXX

Toph, Sokka, and Aang relaxed back at Aang's apartment.

Sokka's eyes widened at the intricate design of Aang's arrow tattoo's. It ran down both of his arms to the back of his hands. Almost as if symbolizing something.

"Wow. Man I didn't think you would ever do something like this." Aang smiled at Sokka's comment.

"I didn't either."

Toph sat back in her chair with her feet propped up on the coffee table, lazily sipping some Coke. "Did it hurt twinkle toes?"

Aang bit his lip trying not to get mad at Toph calling him twinkle toes. _Your different now Aang. You don't get mad over stupid stuff like that anymore. Remember._

"A little. Not nearly as bad as breaking a leg though."

Sokka chuckled and put an arm around Toph. "Hey babe. Would you mind if I got a tattoo?"

There was no hesistation in Toph's voice. "Yes I would Sokka. Don't you even think about it."

Aang laughed as Sokka put on a pouty face.

XXXX

Katara ate lunch with her friend Suki.

Suki watched her pick at the lettuce on her plate for at least 5 minutes.

"Katara are you not hungry or something?" Suki asked as Katara continued to frown and pick at the lettuce on her plate.

Katara quickly turned her attention to Suki. "I'm sorry Suki. I just have a lot on my mind..."

"Like what?"

Katara faked a smile "It's nothing important Suki."

Suki shook her head. "Tell me."

Katara sighed in defeat. "Zuko has been acting weird lately..."

Suki raised an eyebrow "And your just noticing this?"

Katara chuckled and shook her head. "Weirder than normal."

Suki frowned "Oh no. That's bad."

"Tell me about it. And it's all because of me getting along with Aang. I don't see why he doesn't want us to be friends!"

Suki shook her head. "Katara. Have you seen Aang?"

Katara raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "Yeah of course...?"

"Have you not noticed how attractive he looks?"

A blush appeared on Katara's cheeks. _Yes I have. Very much so. _"Umm...yeah. He's alright. Why?"

"If Zuko was friends with some extremely attractive girl, wouldn't you feel insecure about it? Wouldn't you feel a little jealous?"

Katara hesistated before nodding her head. "Yeah. I would..."

Suki raised her fork and pointed it at Katara before putting the salad into her mouth. "I just solved your problem then."

Katara shook her head and quietly said "There's more..."

Suki smiled "Do tell."

"I think I like Aang more than a friend. And I think Zuko knows it."

Suki's mouth dropped open and she coughed.

Katara bit her lip and looked down at the plate that she was no longer even interested in. _To be honest...I think part of me always has._

"When did this happen?" Suki asked after she swallowed her food.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that I don't want to be without him."

"I thought you hated him?"

"I thought I did too! He really isn't that bad though. I just never got the chance to know him. I don't know what to do Suki. Zuko doesn't want me to hang around him, and I don't think I can live like that. I've tried forgetting about him...but I can't."

Suki looked down at the ground as if searching for something to say. She then looked back up at Katara with compassionate eyes. "Maybe you need to break up with Zuko."

Katara's mouth dropped open. "Break up with Zuko?"

Suki just nodded her head.

Katara stared at her plate. "Maybe I should..."

"You don't want to hurt him more than he probably is right now."

Katara looked up at her friend and smiled slightly. "But what if Aang doesn't feel the same way?"

Suki laughed at Katara. "It's better to try and fail, then not try at all and wonder."

Katara smirked and raised an eyebrow "When did you become so philosophical?"

Suki shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I can be deep sometimes."

XXXX

Katara took several deep breaths as she approached Zuko's house and ringed the doorbell. Zuko had a big house. His family was rich, due to his father once being a very famous football player.

Instead of Zuko answering the door his sister Azula did.

"What do you want Katara?"

"Hello to you too Azula. Is Zuko home?"

"Yeah."

Katara stood there for at least a minute, waiting for an invitation to come in. "Well...can I please speak to him?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Let me get him." She left Katara waiting outside as she waited for Zuko.

He eventually came outside on the porch with her, and invited her to sit on the swing with him.

"Hey Katara..."

"Hey Zuko..." _How am I supposed to do this?_

Zuko chuckled and gave her a light hug. "You don't have to say it."

She returned his hug and pulled away confused.

He smiled at her "I think it's best if we be friends too."

Katara smiled and let out a sigh of relief. _That was easier than I thought._

"Your not mad?"

Zuko nervously scratched his head. "Uhh...yeah of course I am."

Katara smiled and laughed "I guess you'll get that chance to be with Mai now."

A blush appeared on his cheeks. "How did you know I liked Mai?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "You talked about her enough."

Zuko's blush only deepened. "Aw..."

Katara smiled feeling very uncomfortable. "Well I'm glad were still friends Zuko." She got up from the swing, with him following.

"Me too Katara. See you later."

XXXX

**Author's note: Hope you guys liked it! I will update soon I promise :)**


	6. No Air

**Disclaimer: 'sigh' I do NOT own anything. You happy now? :(. Oh yeah...except this story...I think...**

**Author's note: I would just like to take a quick second to remember the wonderful author Lyralocke. Her stories still give me inspiration. RIP Lyralocke.**

**This story was dedicated to my boyfriend. I love you Hector!**

**Our song is "No Air." ;)**

No Air

Aang sat up in his king size bed. He was rich, and famous, yet felt so incomplete. Like something was always missing. He should be sleeping at this late hour. He turned his head to the red light on his night table, it read 3:00 a.m. _Stupid love. _He mentally scolded himself, coming to a realization of what was keeping him up at this late hour. _Why do you this to me Katara? Why?_

He sat up in his bed as those heart tearing words played through his head. _"I love Zuko. You understand right?"_ How could he understand. There was no way he could understand. But for her he promised himself he'd find a way to. No matter how difficult.

He got his crutches, which were lying nearby his bed, and slowly made his way to that black leather couch in the living room. He sat on the couch, suddenly feeling more comfortable there than he had in his own bed. Which made no resonable sense to him.

It was an uneasy night for Katara. All she could do was think of Aang. She tossed and turned from one side of her bed to the other. But still restless like a young child. _Aang, How did you charm me so well?_

It made no understandable sense to Katara. How could she go from hating to loving somebody in just the course of a few months? There were so many things to not like about him.

She tried to make a mental list in her head but found it to difficult to do so. _He may not be perfect...but I love everything about him. _

__

The next day, as early as Katara could muster, she hopped out of bed and rushed over to Aang's place.

She was pacing back and forth, in front of his door for at least 5 minutes, meditating on the best things to say. The perfect words. Her mouth grew dry as she ringed the doorbell.

Katara could feel the air go from her lungs, as she heard Aang approach the door. He opened it wide-eyed when he saw Katara.

She scrambled her head for something to say, but found no words. Thankfully Aang broke the silence.

"Katara, what are you doing here?" A smile lightly played at his lips, but he did his best to keep it hidden, and look serious. Which for Aang, was not an easy thing to do.

"Ummm...well...I just wanted to..." ,the nerves were litterally killing her. When did it become so hard to talk to Aang?, she started twisting her long brown hair with her fingers, hoping to ease some nervousness.

Aang smiled lightly and invited her to come in.

"You thirsty?"

Katara quickly nodded her head, feeling like her mouth had become a desert. "Umm...yes..some water would be nice please."

Aang made his way over to the fridge and got a bottle of water, and gave it to her. He couldn't help but wonder if she could hear his heart pounding inside his chest. Why was he nervous, he did not know. Maybe she just had that kind of control over him.

After Katara had some water, she decided now was time to speak.

"Aang...I...I'm sorry. I messed up. I really did. And I missed you so much I couldn't stand it! A few days ago though, I understood why. It's because I like you. I like you more than just a friend. I had to break up with Zuko, because it wouldn't be fair for me to be with him, when I feel this way about you. I know that you probably don't feel the same way, and that's okay with me, I just had to get this off my chest. I had to breath. You understand me Aang? I had to breath."

Aang knew exactly what she ment. He smiled gently at her. Katara didn't know why but it made her breath quicken, and heart rate speed up at the same time. He then did the unthinkable. So unthinkable he really had not even thought about. Except maybe in his dreams.

Aang gently pressed his lips to hers. She gasped out of shock, when he pulled away. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

Katara was speechless. All she could see were those beautiful grey eyes looking into her soul, and that bright white smile.

She took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him. A light gentle soft kiss.

Aang smirked when they pulled away. "Does that mean you want to be my girlfriend?"

Katara smirked back and took his hand in hers. "What do you think?"

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Katara smiled "I love you too." She then noticed something on his arms. "When did you get a tattoo?" She had been so nervous, that she had not even noticed the tattoo's.

Aang smiled "Yesterday. It represents direction. My mother and father both had similar ones. I noticed it in a picture, and wanted to get one myself. Kind of keeps me close to them you know?"

Katara smiled at him. _Aww._ "I understand."

Aang smiled and put his arm around her. "I like this. I could really get used to this."

"Get used to what?" A yawn came out of her mouth as she leaned into his chest, remembering that she didn't get to sleep that previous night.

"Me and you. Being together. It just...feels right."

Katara smiled and closed her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean." Just before going to sleep she had to speak. "I love you Aang."

Aang smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you more Katara."

Sokka picked up a small flower that was lying on the ground, and gave it to Toph. She sniffed it and smiled. It had a sweet, fresh scent. She then threw back to the ground and took Sokka's hand again. Sokka chuckled.

"Hey Toph?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you think about us getting married?"

Toph stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to face her boyfriend. "Why?"

Sokka suddenly became very nervous. "Just because."

Toph smiled "If your asking me to marry you Sokka, the answer is yes."

Sokka smiled and wiped the sweat that was beginining to form on his forehead. "That's a relief!"

Toph smirked and crossed her arms. "But you never asked me so..."

Sokka immediately got down on one knee and pulled out a silver ring putting it onto Toph's ring finger. "Will you marry me Toph?"

Toph smiled and pulled him up off of his knee to hug him. "That's more like it. Of course I will Sokka."

Zuko nervously scratched his head as he sat next to Mai. She watched the T.V. in front of them with very little interest.

"So...Mai..."

"So Zuko."

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend...?"

Mai looked at Zuko from the corner of her eyes. "What about that Katara girl?"

Zuko couldn't help but laugh. "I never really liked her Mai. I just got with her to get my mind off of you. Were not even together anymore. I like you Mai."

Mai smiled and took his hand. "I like you too Zuko. Sure I'll be your girlfriend."

Zuko smiled and tried to keep a calm disposure. _YES! YES! FINALLY! YES! _

"Sounds good. Does that mean we should kiss now?"

Mai shook her head. "Naw. I don't want to spoil the moment."

Zuko nodded his head. "Oh. Okay."

Mai smiled and snuck in a quick kiss, causing a vey red blush to appear on Zuko's face.

Aang laid back comfortably on his black leather couch, with his arms around Katara.

No T.V. was playing. All that could be heard was the soft sounds of the couple breathing.

"So this is how our story ends?" He lightly smiled and looked down at Katara.

Katara chuckled and shook her head. "Not even close."

Aang frowned. "But it does end with us together and in love. Right?"

Katara smiled and took his hand. "Of course it does."

**...2 years later...**

The early morning sun rise lit up the beach.

Aang was nervous. In fact nervous wasn't even a close enough word to describe how he was feeling.

He nervously tapped his foot against the floor. He glanced at the huge crowd in the room. He bit his lip, so hard he was sure it would start bleeding.

Sokka stood up and gave Aang two thumbs up. Toph quickly grabbed Sokka by the tie, and pulled him back down. Zuko sat nearby Sokka and Toph but next to Mai, staring at her with a smile the whole time.

Aang smiled briefly, but it quickly vanished from his lips when the huge crowd went to a sudden hush and music started.

Katara bit her lip, as she saw all the attention she was getting. Aang had started playing football again and regained his famous status, which didn't help when it came time for their wedding. All the famous class celebs, football players, and reporters on one beach. Not to mention that it was being recorded. Every move she made, any slip up would be recorded for the whole world to see. She took a deep breath and continued walking. _It's your day Katara. Your time. Forget about them. It's just you and Aang now._ She smiled when she saw Aang with his mouth hanging open staring at her. _I hope I look good..._

As she got to Aang a huge ear to ear grin was spread across his face. She couldn't help but smile back when he leaned over and whispered "I love you Katara. You look beautiful."

Everybody in the room cheered when Aang and Katara kissed after saying their I do's.

Aang smiled as the couple strolled hand in hand on the soft sandy beach.

He reached up ripping his tie off.

"I've never been much of a tie person."

Katara smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I like you in ties."

He cleared his throat "What I meant to say is, I've always been a huge fan of ties." He quickly put the tie back on, while Katara laughed.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you more Aang."

He smirked and shook his head. "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

Sokka came up from behind Aang and slapped him on the back, causing him to stumble over a little bit. "Alright Aang! Welcome to the family."

Aang smiled and gave Sokka a tight handshake. "Thanks Sokka."

"Take care of my sister now."

Aang smiled and looked into Katara's eyes. "How can I not? I can't live without her. She's my air."

**Well there you go! Hope you guys liked this story. :)**


End file.
